Series of letters Bones
by englishstudent01
Summary: This is series of short stories for fav shows from Bones, Doctor who and Ugly betty and my first story is for Bones which is about Brennan writing her letter to Booth while expriencing near will Booth find it read to find out. Next will be Doctor who.
1. This is not Goodbye

Series of Letters

Mult- fandom Fanfic

Bones: "This is not Goodbye" Letter

Dr. Temperance Brennan thinking that she might die along with her friend and co-worker Dr. Jack Hodgins, buried alive inside her car by the gravedigger. Jack seeing the worriness in Dr. Brennan's face handed her a pen and a blank sheet of paper from her novel as he asked,

"Anyone you want to say Goodbye to."

Brennan didn't say anything as she grabbed the pen and paper as she began to write the following.

_Dear Booth._

_If you are reading this letter, then that means I am no longer with you as a human presence but I guess in spritrual presence and that maybe I have been sent to your "Imagary friend" or in your words "Your Heavenly Lord." Booth this is maybe the last time you hear from me, So please can you a few things for me_

_1. Tell both my mother and father I forgive them for abandoned me and Russ I know they did it to protect us make sure to you tell them I love them too,_

_2. Never give up ever, Don't stop working, fight crime, catching the bad guys, don't be a stranger to my squint squad I am sure they be honor to help you._

_3. Move on, find a new partner wheather he or she is not more intellengental than me._

_Booth, I know you'll do these things for me, I know you'll keep your word, I know this because you are honorable man and my partner and that I would the same thing for you, Also I want to know that I'll never forget and amazing times we had after 2 years of being partners. And I hope that if you end up meeting "Your Heavenly Lord" that he will able to let me not just watch over my family, Angela, Zach, Hodgins, Cam but also be able to watch over you and your son Parker, he is such a lucky boy to have father like you so be sure to tell him that. Oh God I don't how to end this letter you know I am good at these things Booth, What I should say? What I should do? No what No I won't say it, I can't Booth, I know you, you are smarter than you think, you will come find me and Hodgins, and I have faith in you that you will save us in time. So I guess the only way to end this letter is._

_See you soon_

_Sincertly Your Partner_

_Dr. Tempereance Brennan_

After Writing the letter, Brennan and Hodgins were to save themselves along with the help of the rest of the Squint squad and with the help of Booth. Once after Brennan was clear by the medical team Brennan and Booth went to a chruch to pray to God for saving her, Booth Hodgins, Angela, Zach and Cam because all them needed saving and Booth thanked god that they were. Later Brennan and Booth went back to Brennan's apartment for nightcap. As they enter her apartment Brennan told Booth.

"Make yourself Comfortable"

Booth said, "Thanks Bones." as he took off his Jacket making himself comfortable on the couch.

Brennan took off her jacket and asked Booth, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Booth replied, "Sure, Thanks, Beer if you have it."

Brennan left to the kitchen to get two beers for them to drink. As Booth relaxed on the couch, Booth saw something fall out of Brennan's Jacket pocket. At First Booth wanted to tell Brennan, but hesisated as he was curious what it was so he got up, pick it up to see that it had his name on it, seem like some kind of Letter to him. Booth very curious to read it privatly to himself Booth looked out to see if Brennan was still in the kitchen, which she was. Then Booth open up the letter and started to read it, but what Booth didn't except while reading the last few sentences was to shed tears from his face, then he heard Brennan's voice say,

"Booth"

Without saying a word Booth sighed as walked towards her, putting his hands on her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. A kiss so passionate that it made Brennan drop the beer bottles crash into the floor. After the kiss both stunned in silence til Brennan asked,

"What was that for?"

"For you. and just so you I am never going to give up on you Bones, ever and I'll never give up on us." Booth told Brennan

Brennan touched by his words as she kissed Booth right with just as much love and passion, as then took Booth's hand let him to her Bedroom which then closed the door behind her.


	2. I am alive

Series of Letter part 2 Bones

**Hey Bones fans Bones is back for a fourth season tonight and why celebrate by posting Booth's letter :)**

"I'm Alive" Letter

Booth sitting down desk Thinking on who he should let know that the FBI was faking his death, he knew for sure that his parents and Parker needed to know the truth while starring at their pictures while writing letters to them of situation, after finishing his letters to his parents and Parker, he glance at picture of him and Brennan then Booth knew he to tell Brennan the truth. So he sighed as he got another sheet of paper and began to write the following.

_Dear Bones (Temperance),_

_I hope you are reading this letter because you need to know that I am not dead, I am very much alive, I am sorry that you had to find out this way, but I had my strict orders to my supposed "Death " a secret to capture high risk criminal that could only come to surface after my death, anyways enough about that there is more I need to tell you, there more to this letter, you Bones you have been my partner for about 4 years now, we been though thick and thin, and life and death situations, situations that we might ending losing one another, but Bones you have that no matter what you'll never you lose me ever, I 'll always be there you watching over, and no just because it is my job to, it is because I want to. I care about you Bones, more than you ever know, And I know don't believe fabric of Fate, luck, destiny or love, but I do I believe in all of that when I first saw you at the airport, the point I am getting at Bones is that I more than just care about you, I love you, and I have been afraid to tell you because I didn't to ruin your friendship and partnership. I am telling this now because we have across the line some many times and I believe somewhere deep in you that you feel the same way. Bones, remember when I said that two people who are involve in workplace shouldn't be together because of the highest risk situations, well I was wrong for saying that because I would risk everything just show how people can break the laws of physics and that miracles can happen, You are my miracle, Bones_

_Sincerity your partner for life_

_Agent Seeley Booth._

After writing the letter Booth sealed up and took it to Dr. Sweets for him to mail to her. As the days passed Booth was declared "Dead" after taking bullet for his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, Sad by his death Brennan never got to received the letter Booth wrote to her. Then surprisingly at his "funeral" she found the truth, thousands emotions and thoughts were going through Brennan's head as she watch Booth beat up and take down suspect, once Brennan saw that Booth losing the fight she grabbed the arm of mannequin and hit the criminal suspect down to down then when Booth got up as he said,

"Thanks Bones"

Brennan rushed with anger clenched her fist and punch right in the face and stormed out the funeral.

After storming out of the funeral, Brennan rushed back into office at the Jeffersonian then as went down desk to sit and clam down, hoping to god that no come in pester about the recent events, before laying her head on her chair she notice envelope with her name on it was her desk, looking around area as wondered who could put there then she recognized the handwriting it was Booth's, at first Brennan want to tear in half in despite of Booth, but instead sighed and the open the envelope and began to read the letter. As Brennan read the contents of letter she never realize how Booth really did care for her after these years of being partners that there were never come a time to be more than that until now. As she read the last words of the letter she heard a knock, she turned to see Booth standing by the doorway as booth said,

"Hey Bones."

Brennan putting the letter away wiping her face as stood up from desk said, "Hey Bones, that is all you have to say to me."

Booth said, "I don't know what else to say"

Brennan said, "Well I have some else to say to you, Seeley Booth."

Booth said, "What"

Brennan then walked towards Booth as she pulled into a passions kissed, then between breathes Booth said,

"I am sorry Temperance"

"Seeley, I forgive you, and please call me Bones." Brennan smiled

Booth smiled and replied "As long you called me Booth"

Brennan smiled as their deal with another passionate kiss.


End file.
